Resident Evil: Twisted Fate
by Lambert1
Summary: A splittown, two secret lovers and an unwitting band of 7 people try to escape the virus' clutches.
1. The Horror To Come

**Chapter1: After The Before**

The tyrant swiped down viciously at a stunned Terri, whilst Dr Lindermann screamed in terror from one of the tyrant's bulging hands. James looked on in dismay as Terri was catapulted into an old, rusting filing cabinet. The rickety draw blew apart and hundreds of worthless papers fluttered round the enormous room. Disgruntled, the Tyrant flung Dr Lindermann down onto the cold, white marble floor. She writhed in pain and leapt back against the white-washed wall. An exceedingly old painting came loose and crashed onto the freezing ground; large splinters of glass flew out in every direction. One sharp piece embedded itself in the ugly tyrants convulsing shoulder.

Shrieking and twisting in outrageous pain, the tyrant shuddered as it walked around, and it's feet pounded the floor with the sound of a mini-earthquake. Nathan and Arnold emerged from behind the metal plated door. Then lunged and grasped Nathan tightly before flinging Nathan into the window. Cracks slithered up the window pain like snakes. He gazed, dazed, and fainted. The tyrant stared at James' flinching body and plunged his convulsing hand around onto James' thin neck. "Let him go you, you evil thing!" Terri screamed as tears welled up in his eyes. The tyrant just blinked over his pale-white eyes. James kept struggling, but after several minutes, his eyes started glazing over and he fell limp…

**One Week Earlier**

James Stiller wasn't really a socialite and now he had a new city to fit into. This was going to be a challenge. He was in his third class of his second day with Mrs Beech, a complete ignoramus with wispy and deep, mysterious brown eyes. Across from his old, creaky desk was a pretty girl with straight black hair and bright green eyes. She glanced back and mouthed "Hello," but the obnoxious Mrs Beech was on her like an evil Doberman. "Will you please stop glaring at your fellow students, Miss…?"

"Terri, Terri Johnson," she replied proudly. Mrs Beech didn't seem to listen: she went back to her lecture about the 'Economic State Of Lithuania.' James just yawned. Several upper-class classmates, who seemed to have been spoon fed their whole lives long, stared in distain and disgust. The class continued uneventfully, except for Joseph Briggs falling of his sturdy, metal chair.

The bell trilled unhappily as the groups of 'chavs', 'skaters' and 'trendies' literally thrust themselves out of the room. Terri and James were left in the, now deserted, room as Mrs Beech bustled around. Terri was smiling, as always, with her sunny personality. "Let's go to lunch," she smiled.

The canteen was bustling as James perched himself on 'his' table. Terri smiled from across the table. "Hi," she said softly.

"Hi-Lo," he replied "It was close when Mrs Beech was on you, wasn't it?"

"Yeah, it was, I thought I was in detention for sure!" she whispered. They started to eat the usual slop-processed sausage and instant S.M.A.S.H- and gulped it down rather quickly to mask the foul taste. The bell rang out down the long corridor. "Well at least it's Geography," James sighed.

"What it's rubbish!" Terri answered, truly stumped by the phrase, and the argument carried all the way down the long corridor to the depressing gray door that was the Geography classroom.

Geography passed slowly that day. The topic was 'How we can stop pollution in the Atlantic Ocean' and the students were very unenthusiastic. When the class finally ended, James left the harsh corridors of school at a brisk pace and went home to his dad.

His dad greeted him with a loving hug. His dad, Joe, had sloppy brown hair and outrageous blue eyes that could pose a problem to any star. The moment of father-son bonding as Joe informed "I'm going down Lassie's bar now. You're sixteen, so you can be at home on your own for a little while, but be careful and don't touch the whiskey,"

"Ok," James sighed, but made nothing of it. Joe normally strolled to the bar after what had happened to James' mum, Janice-a brilliant women with dashing auburn hair, blue eyes like oceans and a dentist's best friend smile. Janice had given birth to James prematurely and, after a horrific birth, passed away in loving Joe's arms. James snapped out of his reveries, thinking, _That's the past, don't dwell on it, _and slowly drifted into the slumber that is sleep.

Terri slumped her way into the house, carefully closing the door behind her to stop it slamming. Hanging up her navy jacket onto the, almost rusty, coat hanger then casually slipped her pink kitten school bag onto the black and white tiled floor. She spotted a not-so-well scrunched-up ball of paper just beside the waste bin. Curious, she reached down to pick it up. When she opened out the paper, she found a typed letter and without caring whether it was private or not she read:

**From: Dr Walter Crouger (Mutation And Research Department)**

**To: Professor Richard Vin (Head Of BioInfection)**

**Date: 22nd September 2004**

**Dear Sir,**

**I'm sorry to be informing you of these events with this letter and hope that I am not causing you any problems or inconveniences, but this is extremely urgent. I am writing this in consternation as our experiment has gone horribly wrong.**

**Our plan was to test on some sort of insect, but many of the insects located were far too small. As you already know, we then decided on bees and that experiment, which I thought, was an excellent one. We had all the equipment we needed to proceed with it and managed to get hold of three bee hives-just enough to experiment on. As soon as we received the hives, we got straight to work.**

**Our first test was successful and there was no sign of any unusual occurrences going on with any one of the unfortunate bees. As we continued with the experiment, I noticed many of the bees in the hives, which had already been tested on, were acting unusually. I ignored it at first, as this was likely to be one of the side-effects of the experiment. As our experiment continued, however, the bees twitched more and made louder, higher noises and I became increasingly concerned as did my other assistants.**

**My assistants and I were right to worry, as about thirty seconds later all the three hives went berserk! We could not take another second more of the terrifying sight of the bees buzzing all around the lab and above our heads and so, we ran for cover.**

**Unfortunately, as some of the mutating bees escaped, they chased my fellow assistant Julia Nateby into the corridor, sadly killing her. Although I am reluctant to continue my account of this monstrous incident, I wish you to be fully aware of what happened, so I will carry on. In addition to this unfortunate event, the bees' attack severely injured Anna Potter before being killed by a security guard (Nathan Drall). I was fortunate to get out of there alive in order to be able to type this warning, and I beg you to stop this preposterous experiment. If this carries on, it could lead to many gruesome deaths, very possibly including one of my own, and I do not wish to watch people that I have worked with my whole life lose their lives.**

**I am also quite worried about the corpse of Julia Nateby; it seems to be showing signs of mutating into a bee-like humanoid creature. I do not think this is normal and so I plead you to stop this testing. As for the mutation, it could lead to serious danger. I do not want to expand on this any further. Please carefully consider this urgent message.**

**Yours Sincerely**

**Dr Walter Crouger (Mutation And Research Department)**

As Terri read the last of the sentences, she had a very astonished look on her face. In complete shock, she thought fast, trying to decide what to do. She had to tell her mum what Richey was up to. She walked faster and faster towards the home computer, ready to spill that rotten scumbag's secrets.

**From: Richard Vin**

**To: Dr Walter Crouger**

**30th September 2004**

**Dear Walter,**

**I can understand your concern and I have deepest sympathy for Julia's family and friends, but this experiment is one of the greatest importance, the full details of which I cannot divulge in this unclassified e-mail.**

**Sadly, I must inform you that bees were a very bad choice for this experiment, seeing as they already contain poison and using the 'material' we have on them would have increased the likelihood of the dosage of poison to go to lethal force.**

**We must now close the laboratory and the wind due to this stupid mistake; these bees are now killing machines. We will e sending a crash team from the Leaf Green Facility in northern Canada-I hope you cannot mess this up as well.**

**Now this case of a human could be seriously helpful to our 'project' which you already know well about. We want the room in which she is held to be sealed off and we would like Anne to be sent to the 'special' ward at Oaktown General. Can you please recycle this message as soon as you receive this-no one else has clearance to know this. If you don't, you know what will happen, so please dispose of it.**

**The Oaktown PD are treating this as 'suspicious' so we must implicate the security guard (Nathan Drall) in the incident. I know that he saved your lives but this is of the most up most importance, so you must 'plant' something on him to incriminate him.**

**As we mentioned do NOT mention this.**

**Yours Sincerely,**

**Richard Vin**

Terri's eyes glanced down the list. A red e-mail marked URGENT seemed to be her ticket to something much more interesting than a setting-up scam; she double-clicked the entrance file. It loomed up at her.

**From: Dr Fredrick Hiller (Chief Of Staff)**

**To: Richard Vin**

**Date: 18th October 2004**

**Dear Richard,**

**Can't you control your staff? A Ms Rhian Silver Lindermann was found this morning letting several hives of bees into the fields of Oaktown. THEY WERE INFECTED! This is a serious breach of security and the administrator had been informed of this terrible accident on her part. What are we going to do? This could be a nationwide scandal!**

**Dr Lindermann is now a defector and we need to get rid of her as soon as you see fit, seeing as it is your department, but I suggest a subtle murder, a broken brake on the free way ? That should suffice, I believe but I shall leave that _pleasure _to you.**

**Nathan Drall, by the way, was CONVICTED today thanks to your magnificent ploy plus the crash team was intercepted on the way to the administrator. Green Leaf did ask where they went but the administrator convinced them of a 'fatal' car crash. Nothing Special.**

**I think you had better have a little 'chat' with that 'Dr' of yours before she makes yet another stupid mistake. She's just an infantile twit that thinks that she can bring down Umbrella, just like that Chris Redfield that we captured and killed last year. MAKE SURE SHE PAYS there are her 'details';**

**Rhian Silver Lindermann**

**24**

**27 Homeset Drive**

**Yours Truly**

**Fredrick Hiller (Chief Of Staff)**

Terri shivered. Ordering anyone to kill someone was bad enough, but her _step-dad? _This was too strange. "I've got to find out something more," she said to an empty room. "Oooo," she whistled as she glanced at an orange e-mail "Let see what is in store…"

**From: Richard**

**To: Rhian**

**Date: 22nd October 2004**

**Dear Rhian,**

**Thanks for helping me with that 'little problem'- the administrator was ecstatic when found the bees were 'loose.' Fredrick wanted me to kill you for it. Me kill you? After what you have done for Umbrella? Never! Be proud, Dr Lindermann- you have just one of the most productive things in the history of Umbrella, maybe even the world. The administrator is considering a promotion, so be very honoured; they HAVE to be earned, and I speak from experience. Bask in your glory my friend.**

**Yours Truly**

**Richard Vin**

"This is soo sick," Terri thought, as the umbrella symbol emerged on the screen with a beep. It turned out to be an e-mail, and a robotic voice announced cheerfully "You've got mail."

"Let's see what you've been doing!" said Terri, smiling.

**From: Rhian**

**To: Richard**

**24th October 2004**

**Dear Richard,**

**Well, well, well-that Fredrick isn't the angel he makes out to be, Do you know about his affairs? Three! He's a little bigamist-I found him with one and I don't think he'll even want to come near me now. As for those bees? No problem. Walter blew his top though, he's going to resign and, as we both know, most people don't make it out of the state after they have 'resigned'. I believe he would make a good first 'test' for the D-Virus. I don't think any of us want this chance to slip by. How's that _step-daughter_?**

**Yours Truly**

**Rhian Lindermann**

Suddenly, a grinding noise sounded behind Terri, she jumped, kicked the plug causing the PC to instantly shut-down thundered up the stairs and hid. Richey, slightly tipsy, entered and waddled into the living room to, most-probably, crash on the couch. Terri smiled as her mum walked in, flicked off her silky black high-heels quickly, and yawned deeply. She started to stride up the stairs Terri crept quickly and lied on her bed as her mum entered and whispered "Goodnight," Terri smiled and turned over. Her mum was happy and Terri defiantly didn't want to spoil that, tonight at least, and fell peacefully into sleep.

Terri awoke to see her mum, Tracy-blonde and proud of it- looking sad and worried.

"I'm sorry, but me and Richey have got to go to work," she informed her.

"What, my step dad got you engaged to him and now has working with him, has he? For those scum Umbrella? He's evil personified!" Terri replied.

"Don't say that about my Richard! All he is is nice to you and your friends!" Tracy Retorted.

"No, I won't, mum- I know he hits you! Or did you walk into seven-hundred doors?" Terri screeched. That was when Tracy's hand collided with Terri's face.

"Never, I repeat, NEVER say that about Richey!" she screamed, as tears streamed down Terri's scared face. "I'm sorry." Tracy whimpered sheepishly, like a bad dog.

"No you're not- I KNOW you're not!" Terri screamed at the top of her teenage voice as she darted towards the door. _That evil, evil step-dad! I'm getting away- I'll go to James and the Highlanders._

Her private thoughts were interrupted abruptly as the heavy oak door swung with graceful force.

It connected with Terri's face mid swing, sending her flying as thick, red blood poured from her disfigured nose. Tracy screamed with shock as Richey entered like a bold giant- he had dark, thick hair and even darker eyes, and his face did not show one flicker of concern as he stared devilishly at her.

Terri was lifted into an conformist ambulance her mum sitting next to her. "It'll be okay," she smiled as the ambulance screamed past James' house.

James was awoken by the deafening roar that was his dad's snoring after a particularly heavy lager-binge. He grabbed his torn and worn jeans from a lop-sided hanger, pulled on his Billabong top and strode in to downtown Oaktown.

Oaktown was a split town-not the homely "everyone knows everyone," that people expected. There was the old, posh, stately side and the 'new' town, which was a ramshackle mix of shops, houses and his-rise apartments. The town split, curiously, right over the stone-cladded school. He locked his old, corroding door and stared out at the glowing clock under Harry Goodman's TV store ("We sell the best and nothing but it!") The clock glinted the time-8:32am- in menacing scarlet letters and, in smaller insignificant blue letters, Sat. Many people overflowed onto Oaktown's streets, loaded up with shopping like pack-horses looking pleased with their purchases or bored stiff with back-ache. James slid through the inexplicable tangle of shoppers, workers and old women paying their taxes as he went on his quest for the park.

A couple of depressed Goths were lounging on a battered stone bench engraved with _Cynthia Crystal 1920-1971 Medical Genius Of Oaktown _staring out at the babbling Lake Spital, Oaktown's most significant monument. Lake Spital was named after the founder of Oaktown, Alfred Spital; he had founded a silver mine to the west of the lake and built a town to supply workers, which grew up around the thriving lake village. The corroding statue stood towering above the cool blue water, dominating the view.

The Highlanders, as they were called, were glancing at him. He jogged towards them. There was Arnold, a dark haired Hispanic boy with green eyes and tattered cloths; Mercedes, a light brown haired Spanish girl with great hazel eyes and a fantastic smile; and Ned, once a self-confessed nerd but had been converted to skating via Airwalk, but where was Terri?

"Where is Terri?" he enquired anxiously.

"I don't know lovebird- I'm sure she'll be here soon," Mercedes announced sarcastically.

James glanced down at his bare arm as if expecting a watch to be there. It was actually a strange action to do, as the last time he'd a watch had been… two years ago. He started to think, and a few seconds later he remembered why, but he knew that he didn't want it to happen again, no matter how small the incident was.

His brand new watch- bought by his dad just as a kind of _thank you for being my son _present- had got caught in a passing stranger's coat. In the process of being totally humiliated he hadn't realised that his watch was slowly starting to slip of his wrist, and in a flash it created a clean gash on the top of his hand. Coming out of his trail of thoughts at the sound of "Hello? Zombie over there, are you with us?" he turned his head to look at Arnold.


	2. Doctor's And James?

**Chapter 2: Doctors and James'?**

_Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own any of the Resident Evil story, characters, weapons, or mutant creatures - and even if I did, why would I be here? I would be in my mansion, sipping tea and laughing at anything that didn't have £250,000 n the bank. XP _

_P.S. - Enjoy!_

Terri awoke, dazed, in a cold wrought-iron hospital bed with an anxious doctor staring down at her.

"Oh," she intoned. "You took a nasty blow to the head! Worst I've seen in many years!"

"What!" replied Terri.

"Don't worry - it's normal for you to experience some amnesia for the next hour or so," she answered, her voice lifting with hope.

"Who are you?" Terri enquired.

"I'm Doctor Lindermann, but you can call me Rhian," the doctor answered, smiling happily.

"Where are my mum and my step-dad?" Terri snapped.

"Well, I would not call him evil, but he is a nasty piece of work - he virtually dragged your mum to work on something important called Project D," Rhian announced.

"WHAT!" shouted Terri. "I want my mum here now!"

Several nurses jumped, and a tray of multi-colored pills spilled down the ward like multi-colored ants.

"We will try Terri, we will try. Now please calm down," said Dr Lindermann soothingly. Then the evil reappeared - Richey. He glared down at her and scowling "I know what you have been doing! You naughty girl..."

A disgusted, glaring scientist appeared overhead.

"Doctor Fitzgerald, I want you to inject her with something that will cause amnesia," Richey breathed deeply.

"WHAT! That's illegal, sir!" exclaimed _Rhian_.

"I do not care - laws do not stop Umbrella, and she knows something that only Level Five personnel are allowed to know!" he shouted.

"But…but… this could wreck her life! She won't know who her parents are, her name…" she sniped.

"Do you think I'm stupid, woman? Not _that _powerful!" Richey said unimpressed by her disrespect.

He glanced across at the scientist. "You do have the right type of injection, don't you?"

"Yes, sir!" he replied gruffly. (_I assume this is the mean scientist speaking now.)_

"Ok, administer it," he said flatly

Terri screamed, but nobody listened nor cared as the metal tube was inserted into the bloodstream and the injection infused with her blood.

"Make sure all exits are secure," Richey barked at a scared security guard as Terri drifted into sleep.

**(-)(-)(-)**

James surveyed the park anxiously as Arnold grinded the bridge with his deck over Lake Spital. The bridge groaned loudly as the skateboard glided down the gleaming metal handrail.

"Where is she?" James asked to the group.

"For the umpteenth time, we don't know!" shouted Mercedes.

"Look, guys, over there!" whispered Ned conspiratorially. "It's Terri's step-dad, Richey! Let's go ask him!"

When they got over to Richey, he glared at them.

"What do you kids want?"

"Hey we're not kids, we're sixteen!" they jeered back. "Anyway, where's Terri?"

"She's at the hospital - she walked into a door. That's all I'm telling you, now get out of my hair!" Richey shouted.

"What? You've hurt her, haven't you!" shouted Arnold.

"No," Richey bellowed, "and if you accuse me of being a bully, I'll sue you!"

Richey's breathing returned to normal and started to talk normally again.

"She's on Floor Eighteen which is, if you don't know, Umbrella's care unit, seeing as me and her mom work for Umbrella! By the way, I doubt she'll remember you - she's got amnesia."

"What?" shouted Ned.

"You've given her brain damage!" screamed Mercedes.

"I did nothing, if you remember," Richey replied unenthusiastically.

They decided not to waste their personal time on a waster like Richey, so they started to sprint down the road. They turned the corner and bumped into a businessman carrying many papers from his office round the corner. The papers flew from his arms and ended up as a dejected wet pile in a puddle.

"Oi, get back here!" the man shouted, but they were already at the street in which the clinical hospital loomed over them.

They burst into the busy hospital reception area, where the receptionist was speaking to an unfortunate man with a half-burnt face.

"Will you please go to the Intensive Care Ward? They will deal with you there!" she directed, smiling.

They strolled over to the cold gray (_or grey?) _elevator as a doctor walked across the old, fraying carpet. They entered the depressing elevator and stared down the blank gray panel, but then Mercedes noticed a message.

_**MESSAGE TO ALL UMBRELLA EMPLOYEES AND DOCTORS**_

_**If you haven't noticed, Umbrella is a great company that supports hundreds of jobs, but sadly, due to the nature of our work, there are occasionally injuries at the plant so we have opened a new ward - Umbrella Ward - for the treatment of Umbrella staff and their relatives. This new ward is revolutionizing the way in which we treat many patients in Oaktown. Sadly, due to matters that we are unable to disclose, this area is only available at the present time to doctors and relatives of the injured. Anyone else found in this area will be immediately removed from the hospital site.**_

_**Thank you for reading this message.**_

_**Kelly Parker (Head of Advertising)**_

"I know", said Ned suddenly. "We'll go to the floor below the Umbrella ward, and then we'll go up the stairs!"

Everyone nodded in silent agreement as Ned pushed the button labelled Floor 18, even though the sticker said 'Closed Due To Redevelopment'. The elevator burst into life and shuddered up the floors, before coming to an abrupt halt.

The automated voice piped up:

"We're sorry, but your requested floor, Floor Eighteen, is currently unavailable. We apologise for any inconvenience and will be stopping at Floor Seventeen - Maternity - instead. Please have a safe day."

They slid out of the elevator and walked briskly across the floor, while the screams of newborn babies reverberated around the room. They pushed open the heavy door and went out into the stairwell.

The stairs clattered loudly underfoot as they reached Floor 18. The stench of something like gone-off meat was seeping through the gaps in the surgically clean door.

"Erhgg," Mercedes coughed.

They started to clamber up the old, battered steps, and soon they reached the nineteenth floor. It was white with a blue stripe but no door. A sign announced 'To find entrance to Floor 19, go to Floor 20 and come down'.

The twentieth floor was labelled 'Burns Ward'.

"Oh no," muttered Arnold. "I hate burns," and they all looked quite frightened at what they might find there.

The door swung open as they glanced around the room, anxiously looking for a nurse. They found one, rather flustered, doctor standing by a condensation-dripping water cooler. They advanced slowly and rounded on the doctor.

"Hi, my sister Terri - Terri Johnson - is in Floor 19 but I'm scared of elevators, so how do I get there?" James lied profusely.

"Right, ok, don't worry; I hear she's fine - a nasty blow to the head though. If you go to the center staircase, go down 1 floor and there's a pair of double doors with 'Fire Exit' above them. Go through, and they'll direct you to her," he replied smiling.

They backed away towards the inviting wooden door with **Central Stairway **embossed on the gold plate, and trooped through. They glided down the staircase and went through the white double doors that led to the mysterious Floor 18. As soon as they were through the doors, though, two rather burly security guards appeared and asked menacingly:

"What are you kids doing on this floor?"

Mercedes stepped forward.

"I have come to see my sister Terri. Terri Johnson. Sadly I was away from home when I was informed that she was injured. Can we go and see her, please?"

"Okay, but no noise. These are very serious cases!" the guards told them sternly.

They walked through...

As all three vigorously walked down through the never-ending corridor, Arnold scuffling his feet along the shiny white floor, they checked each side, trying to spot their injured friend. Squinting through the mini windows on the clean metal doors, they saw all sorts of hurt people.  
Mercedes glanced through one to her left. She noticed a young boy, maybe six, or seven at least. His right arm was held in a white sling neatly tied up at the back of his neck and there was a tiny scar above his watery eye with a row of neat stitches. Everything was neat on the Umbrella floor, slightly neater than the upper floors as if they were trying to say _if you don't make it perfect without absolutely any messiness at all, then everyone will drop dead._

Ned whispered a little, "Where are you, Tez?"

He was starting to feel worried, just in case something really bad had happened to her. Terri's step dad had said that she might have the dreaded amnesia. If so, then what sorts of things would she have forgotten? Would she have forgotten her friends, her family?

_What if she wakes up and never knows who I am again? All those awesome days she's had, and tried to never forget, will be gone. Vanished for good._

About ten minutes later, which seemed a lot longer, Mercedes noticed a brunette sitting dizzily on the edge of the neatly presented bed. Her dead-straight black hair was smothered in her dried blood. She turned her head slowly and her great green eyes almost glowed as the light shone down on her. Her dried tears made tracks down her pale face and she was wearing a clean white hospital robe. Mercedes hadn't needed any more time to realize that the poor girl was her unfortunate friend Terri.  
In excitement and shock, Mercedes rushed towards the door calling out to Arnold and Ned after her, "She's there! Terri's in that room there!" and pointing to her ward.  
They carefully opened the door together so that none of them would walk in first; they were all so desperate to see her.  
Terri stood up, wondering who was visiting her and why those people were so worn out.  
Arnold's eyes widened with joy.

"Terri!"

He ran over to her with his arms outstretched to give her a warm, friendly hug. He had to admit, he was worried about her.  
Terri looked him up and down and put her arms out to him, not to hug him back but to try and stop that boy from touching her. Why were they acting as if she knew them?  
Ned stepped closer to the bed.

"We were worried 'bout you, Tez," he said, as he fixed his eyes on Terri.  
"How did you know my name?" Terri asked, very curious to know the answer.  
"Don't joke with me, Tez," Ned made a fake laugh; he'd been dreading this scenario. "You know how I know you, you idiot, we're your best friends!"

He laughed some more, then moved his eyes to look at Arnold and Mercedes. They were probably feeling the same way as he did, horrified at the idea of losing their friend. "Come on Terri, I think you need a rest. You're probably tired. You tired, Tez?"

Sweat started to drip from Ned's forehead.

_Get away from me! I don't know you, so leave me be!  
_  
Giving up, Terri slipped back into bed. She was actually very sleepy. It could be from all that crying she was doing; she felt like she'd cried buckets full of tears. All she wanted was to get out of this place, but she knew that it wasn't necessary, so she slumped her tired head onto the cheap-feeling pillow and let her eyelids drop.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Terri heard footsteps behind her and spun around speedily to try and capture whatever it was. The noise became louder and it felt so close that she was sure that whatever the thing was was crawling on her back. She glanced to her left, to her right and then behind her once more. She wanted to run, get away from where she was. __

Where am I, anyway?

She took a look at the view around her. There wasn't much to it; dark dusty floorboards underneath her bare feet, and the walls were also dark, so dark they looked like they were painted that depressing colour, and just a small bright light ahead of her.

Terri made her legs move faster and she sped closer and closer towards that mysterious light in the background. She hadn't thought deeply about the light and wasn't really paying any attention to it, but now that it was almost creeping up to her, she got hooked on the idea that it was her way to freedom.

Her face brightened, from the shining light and the feeling of happiness deep inside of her.

_Almost there, almost there!_

She dashed down the corridor-like place like a toddler does to its mother and her legs felt much more powerful.

Her other thoughts then crept back up to her as she heard those footsteps once again. She struggled to go faster as her worries were dragging her backwards. Next, a cold breeze blew past her, not that there was any wind where she was.

There was something or someone definitely behind her, or in front of her? She had no idea but she knew she could just sense a living presence.

A few seconds later a cold solid object came in contact with her head. Terri's mind raced, all her thoughts were whirring around in one.

_Someone is trying to get me. Someone is trying to hurt me. I have to get to the light. Have to get free!_

She fell awkwardly and her body was sprawled on the dark dusty floor.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Terri awoke with a major headache. Her head throbbed and almost straight away she clasped her sweaty hands to her forehead. She looked around her.

_Where…?  
_

_Oh yes. Someone hit me. No, that's not it; I got run over by a car? Well, I think I must have hurt myself somehow, to end up here, in this ghostly hospital._

Terri shuddered at the mere thought of the word: hospital.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Dr Lindermann sweated profusely as she injected a sinister-looking green substance into several pills and put them in a pod marked _TJ Ward 7 (Terri Johnson)_

"Now part two" she thought, as she ran down the stairs at colossal speed. She knocked a scientist aside and barged into Fredrick's office.

"It's time for revenge," she thought furiously.

Fredrick looked up from his desk.

"Rhian…"

"Yes, I've just found out that you are the one who is keeping my brother for 'testing'."

"Rhian, it was someone else, I swear…"

Rhian withdrew a slender Browning's handgun.

"Now Rhian, you know what happens when people do this," Fredrick stuttered.

"No, I don't," said Rhian with a scowl, as she pressed the trigger three times. The first bullet smashed into Fredrick's right arm. The second sunk into his shoulder

"Bit-" he shouted, just as bullet number three pierced his head and killed him.

"Sooo, MUCH better," she mouthed as she replaced the gun in its holster.

She bent down and took his keycard, then swiped it on the outside card reader. A screen came up saying: Fredrick Hiller IN/Out. Rhian carefully selected OUT.

"They won't know for a couple of days," she said, smiling, and grinned all the way up the stairs…


	3. The Restaurant

**Chapter 3: The Restaurant**

Dr Lindermann walked purposefully down the gleaming ward, mingling in-between the other disgruntled doctors and nurses. A cup, dropped by a fellow employee, rolled across the floor and straight into the path of Dr. Lindermann's footsteps as Nurse Gladice strode across the clean, shining corridor. The cup entangled itself with Dr. Lindermann's anxious footsteps and her tray of "doctored" pills smashed into Nurse Gladice's "un-doctored" pills; both sets of pills sprayed across the room.

Hurriedly, Nurse Gladice stooped down to pick up the pills and put them into their correct pots - except for one green pill, which she dropped into the sterile cup marked _KT Ward 9 (Karl Taylor). _

**(-)(-)(-)**

Terri hadn't realised she fell back to sleep and she woke with a sound of footsteps. The shoes of a woman, she could tell, as she listened to the noise of heels going _tap, tap, tap. _

Dr Lindermann walked in briskly, holding a plastic pot in one hand and a glass of cold fresh water in the other. She passed the glass to Terri.

"I don't need any pills, I feel much bet…."

The shaking doctor almost shoved the small pills down Terri's throat, forcing Terri to swallow them before she choked.

In a hurry Dr Lindermann rushed out of the ward leaving a slight draft as she whisked past, the flash of white coming from her long doctor's coat.

Terri blinked. She couldn't make out if the troubled doctor was actually there, or whether it was her eyes playing up on her because she had only just woken up. That doctor had come in and out so quickly that Terri had to really think.

And if she was there, what were those pills for?

Terri stared around the room for a few seconds just thinking about, well everything.

She thought about her mum. She remembered the argument they had. Was that yesterday? She couldn't remember, but that could be the reason she hadn't come to visit her. She missed her mum's sweet face.

Terri's eyes began to fill up and silvery trickles of tears rolled down her sore face.

Arnold, Ned, Mercedes. Why hadn't _they _visited her? Knowing them well, she knew they would have. So why hadn't they?

She thought of James, his thin brown hair framing his soft face. His bright blue eyes were like being lost at sea when she stared into them; it felt like a whole year ago since she had last done that, and it probably was. He didn't seem to feel the same way as she did and never stared at Terri in a romantic way. The only way that she'd seen James looking at her was a quick glance before he hurried off to skate on his worn-out skateboard.

She missed him so much.

Struggling to see in front of her now, she whispered to herself:

_I have to get out of here. I have to get free. _

She didn't really notice she had mentioned the last sentence. Why did she say the word 'free'? She was already free enough. She could do anything she wanted most of the time. Her mum let her stay up late, as long as she woke up early in the morning ready for school, and she did.

The end of the hospital bed became blurry - then there was two ends of the hospital bed, two mini tables beside her. There were double lights above her. Everything in the room had seemed to form a clone.

The next minute she felt dizzy and tired all over again and she found her head resting against the cheap-smelling pillow once more.

**(-)(-)(-)**

Nurse Gladice walked in to Karl's room with a cheerful face. The young boy had a small smile but still couldn't stop himself from crying. He didn't like this place. His mummy wasn't there to comfort him and he didn't have his stuffed leopard, so he hadn't got to close his sleepy eyes in days.

The poor boy screamed in pain, as his small wrist was broken, and the sling he was wearing was rubbing against the back of his neck. As he rubbed his eyes with his only free hand, Nurse Gladice picked up one of the tablets and placed it into a child's plastic cup half full of orange squash.

"There, there, Karl. No need to cry. I have your favourite drink here. Are you thirsty?"

Karl wept and nodded his head.

The kind nurse passed him the cup carefully and he accepted it. He sipped his orange squash and small marks of the drink formed around his mouth; the nurse could tell he was enjoying it.

The nurse hadn't realised the pill she placed in his drink was the green one from Dr. Lindermann's pot, the one that she hadn't noticed that she'd picked up.

She let Karl rest his head on her lap and he fell soundly asleep. A little smile spread across her face because she noticed that, somehow, she had comforted the little boy enough to make him go to sleep. She remembered how hard it was to do this.

The nurse rubbed his forehead and just watched him breathe steadily.

She took a quick glance at the clock and concentrated on Karl once again. She felt his head; he was burning up. She moved her head to the side and a confused look crossed her face. He was starting to sweat and shake a lot, and the nurse was worried. What could she have done wrong?

He wasn't waking up - usually when something goes wrong with a person, they wake up and realise it. There was something seriously wrong. She placed his sweet head on the pillow and rushed for help.

_Oh my God, oh my God. Please, please, please, God don't let him die. He's so young. So young! _

The first person to see the terrified nurse was Doctor Lindermann.

She put her cup of coffee down on the desk in one of the staff rooms and ran out to see what was wrong.

She stopped the crying nurse and asked her what the matter was.

"Karl! The poor boy! He's…he's going to die if we don't do anything! What can we do? This is not normal! Help him, I can't help him!"

"Nurse Gladice!" Doctor Lindermann caught hold of the nurse to prevent her from running off somewhere. "You can't do anything if you are panicking like this. Calm down, just breathe for a second."

The worried nurse took a deep breath and stared at her a tear dropping to the shiny floor.

"Now where is he?" asked Doctor Lindermann.

Nurse Gladice stretched out her trembling finger pointing back where she came from and walked speedily towards his door.

They both pushed open the door and it swung closed behind them. Nurse Gladice's face didn't get any happier. She looked at the poor boy on the bed - he was wriggling more violently.

Doctor Lindermann walked towards him in shock.

_This was not supposed to happen! Silly woman! She must have picked up one of Terri's pills…he is going to pass out in 5, 4, 3, 2… _

"Oh my God! Is he dead?" screamed out Nurse Gladice.

"No, no. I think he has just fainted. Don't worry, Gladice, he'll be fine."

Doctor Lindermann gulped. She hoped he would be - it wasn't a pill for small children, and it could be way too strong for him. Poor Karl Taylor might never wake up again.

**(-)(-)(-)**

"How do you think Terri is now?" Ned asked, while putting his foot on the ground for a push on his skateboard.

"Well if she wakes up not knowing who we are again, I don't think she is quite all right," Mercedes answered with a smart remark.

"Shut up. This is serious," Arnold said sternly.

"Do you think we should we call for James?" Ned asked the crew. "He didn't come with us last time."

"We might as well, since we're, like, on his street." Mercedes shrugged and picked up her skateboard, which was pink with mini skulls on the underside.

Moving towards James' huge house, skating on the road, they saw a tall figure up ahead. They all realised at once that it was James in his torn and worn baggy trousers.

"Hey, Jimmy!" Arnold called out.

Once James had joined the rest of the crew, they skated on ahead.

_I wonder how Tez is… _

All of the crew were worried about their friend. Even James, even though he hadn't seen her last time - it was just strange being in The Highlanders without her.

When they finally got to the hospital, all tired and desperate to sit down, they casually strolled in through the entrance.

The security guards and the other people they had to convince to let them past last time they were there remembered them and kindly let each of them past.

However, they did not recognise James.

Mercedes noticed the women looking confused glancing at him and, before she could say a word, Mercedes said:

"My brother had a test to revise for last time, he's curious to see how Terri is."

The women nodded her head, her golden hair nodding with it.

Every one of them carried their skateboards for just a little respect for the Umbrella floor and Arnold, Ned and Mercedes searched for the familiar room as James followed behind.

"Ah-ha!" Ned declared. "There it is."

They trudged into Terri's ward, quietly just in case she was still asleep. However, she was not. She was sitting up straight in the bed, staring into space.

At the sound of people walking in, she turned her head to see who it was. In a flash she had got out of her bed and rushed over to give all of her friends a great big hug. She had really missed them.

In the moment of happiness, everything seemed perfect. All the five friends were back together at last, grinning faces spread widely for a few seconds.

The moment was broken when a doctor walked in, saying:

"Hey, Terri, you are free to go."

Rushing to get her shoes on, Terri walked around her bed.

It had _seemed_ perfect, and maybe it had been - but their lives wouldn't be perfect for much longer.

The Highlanders had decided to go to the restaurant in downtown, Si Caompond. They hadn't visited it for a while, so most of them had forgotten what it was called, and even if they had remembered the name, they weren't able to pronounce it properly - bar Mercedes - because it was in Spanish.

They found a table for five in the Si Caompond, which was a stroke of luck for them because today the restaurant was very busy.

They ordered freezing-cold drinks for themselves; it was so warm, even the sun seemed to be sweating, and James was starting to regret wearing his baggy trousers. His legs felt as though they had been put in an oven to roast. But still, he was happy to be where he was, with his friends.

As Terri slurped on her refreshing drink, she couldn't help thinking about James.

_God, he's so good-looking. I just wish he would feel the same way…just this wish I want to come true. I long for it _so _much._

Her face grew sad; she knew it would never come true. She wanted to cry into a pillow to get her anger and sadness out, but it wouldn't really help if she did. Nothing could make her feelings seep out of her.

They stared at the television on the wall as a newsflash took over the screen.

_"Good afternoon, this is reporter Claire Thomas here with the latest news," _the presenter announced. _"First is the question: is there something unusual going on in Oaktown? Well, according to a young survivor of an alleged attack by bees, there definitely is. Last night, after going out to the car park of a local business, 24-year-old employee Ashley Cray saw bees flying above her. Fortunately she is okay and here is Ashley now to tell the whole story."_

_"Thank you. Well, as you said it happened last night at around 7:00 - I'd been working late that day. I was walking towards my car when suddenly a swarm of bees came out of nowhere! I tried to get to my car before anything could happen_ _but I didn't make it in time. I was attacked for maybe thirty seconds and afterwards I was left with this mark imprinted on my arm. _

Ashley pointed to her arm, which attracted everyone's attention. On the underside of her arm was a huge deep cut - however, it didn't look like a usual scar type of cut. It looked as if someone had gone up to her and cut out a slit with a sharp knife. There were small lumps of pus-like liquid oozing out of it and it was completely covered with dried blood.

_"The force of the bees was amazing. They were no ordinary bees, that's for sure! They knocked me to the ground and I was left there for... about an hour, I think. I have a small graze on the back of my head where I scraped my head against the floor, but I was pretty lucky - it was a very near death experience! I suffer from small headaches now, and if I could have, I would have run...I suppose it's better that it happened to me than to someone else, right?"_

_"Thank you for coming in to tell us that story, Ashley, and I hope you get better soon. Next on Today's News is the story of Tom Taylor and his …"_

The crew stopped listening to the television and stared at each other in shock.

"What was tha' about?" Ned asked, in total confusion.

Terri thought back to the other day - she was sure she had seen something about "mutant bees". Was it a note, maybe a letter? She shook her head as if to try to forget what she was thinking about and blurted out:

"So, um, James…how are you?"

Looking a little puzzled that she'd asked the question, since she was the one who had just got out from hospital, he answered her with a simple:

"Uh... I'm fine, you?"

"I'm okay, I guess, thanks."

_Think of something Terri, say something _interesting_ to James. Asking how he is, that's pathetic. _

Going red now, she thought of something very _interesting_ to tell him. She was thinking of telling James how she felt about him, the beautiful-eyed, kind and just all-around nice boy, sitting almost on her.

_James, I need to tell you something. Oh actually, I can't do it with everybody listening. Um, I'll whisper it into his ear. I love you, I love you, l love you! _

Terri's face felt like all the colour had just been flushed away.

"James, can I tell you something?" Terri said to him, immediately shaking all over at the mention of his name.

"Yeah, sure, what is it Tez?" James asked casually.

Terri leaned closer to him, getting ready to let out her secret, ready to pass him her heart, hoping that he wouldn't give it back broken.

The warm blood from her heart rushed to her head quickly, creating a major headache. Her eyes drooped and the whole restaurant started spinning, spinning so fast Terri couldn't tell where she was anymore.

Her body collapsed onto James. If she was awake enough to realise, she surely would have been embarrassed.

James didn't understand what was going on.

"Get off me, Tez."

The rest of The Highlanders glanced at Terri to see what had made James speak.

"Tez?"

"Oh no" Arnold said shaking his head slowly. "Not again."

Terri couldn't hear or see anything anymore. The only sense she had at the moment was the ability to feel things. She couldn't feel any warmth, but she certainly could feel danger.

James was suddenly forced backwards off his seat into a shocked waiter. A bottle of champagne sailed through the air and thudded into a spaghetti dish. Sauce splattered everywhere.

James continued to fall as the waiter was knocked off his feet. His head smashed into the table. It suddenly went dark all around James. The sirens rang loudly and he suddenly thought:

"Double whammy..."


	4. Lindermann's Brother

**Chapter 4: Lindermann's Brother**

Dr.Lindermann's heels clicked menacingly down the corridor as she glanced in through the small reflective glass windows. The dark, deep light cascaded through the one, bleak, large window at the end of the corridor. The small tiles looked evilly up and Dr.Lindermann stared more evilly at the end of the corridor. The lights glared down at her disapprovingly shouting "Murderer, Murderer!"

"I killed someone? No, it must have been a mistake!" she thought. The lights instantly retorted "But YOU changed the pills YOU bumped into nurse Gladice! YOU'RE THE one who didn't supervise her retrieving them!" The last sentence was reverberating round her head as the snoring of the patients sounded outside. Fragments of her childhood flashed through her mind. A pond Glistening as she waved to her parents, ice-cream dripping down her new skirt, Her dad glaring down at her after she had been hit by a girl in year 10. Then, her brother. The moment of softness was replaced with steely resistance and the clicking of the heels roared back into life. The, uninvited, elevator awaited her arrival swallowing her up with in its graphitised walls.

The disapproving automated voice cascaded words "Please announce your name, security level and swipe your finger down the biometrics password scanner Please" Rhian's shaking finger edged down the panel as she replied " Dr Rhian Silver Lindermann, Clearance Level 4."

The recognition took several seconds as the databases were flowing through the computer searching for the right person, right face "Your biometric password and recognition is complete, Elevator Lowering, Have a Safe and Productive day," It harshly growled. The lift shuddered down Rhian thought "I didn't mean to honest!" the voice replied gruffly "Yeah but you still DID it didn't you!" Rhian's eyes glazed over with tears but she wiped them conservitatively away. The heavy doors opened into a deserted room. That was the reception, the desk was wiped clean and the automatic doors opened tiredly. Rhian's car old and battered, it invited her into its KFC encrusted seats. A piece of paper fluttered into her hands.

**Traffic Fine for R.S Lindermann**

**Dear Ms Lindermann,**

**Sadly, due to your inept parking we have issued this parking ticket for $40 we would like this to be paid as soon as possible OTPD (Oaktown Police Department)**

**Car Model: Renault Scenic **

**Road upon Offence Was Created: St. Jose Boulevard**

"Oh great!" she shouted. "You don't do a bleeding thing about murders or shootings but one tire out to the left too much and guess WHAT? You slap a good old traffic ticket on me!" She shoved her key into the ignition and revving the car. A bee landed on the dashboard she smashed her hand on the dashboard the bee was squished flat. "Wretched things," she hissed as she slammed the accelerator. The car squealed and smoke streamed away.

Her brother Trevor Gold Lindermann was used by Umbrella to keep her there, she acted like the evil mistress that would kill anything but her brother was her only tie to them, accept fear of dying. The car roared down St. Jose Boulevard. The traffic lights smiled, it was switching. Green. Red. Rhian slammed her foot on the brake when nothing happened.

"What," but she knew "Their trying to Kill ME!" she screamed. She yanked the steering wheel the car swerved violently clipped the curb and flipped. Rhian Screamed. Her world was being turned upside down it was like some sick hypnotic show. The lines of the road flashed and rose as the car closed to the road. Rhian closed her eyes and, for the first time in her life, prayed. The car hit the road like a derailed train. Sparks flew out everywhere spewing onto the street. The roof crumpled, the glass shattered and tiny shards dug into Rhian's skin. She screamed again, willing it to stop. The car was spinning on its roof like a carousel. Rhian's face was bleeding and the putrid smell of gasoline filled the dank air. "If you can make this stop kill me" she cried to an empty car but no reply greeted her she was bleeding in a flipped car with gasoline leaking from it. "I guess Umbrella had its wish" she thought.

Dr.Lindermann coughed as the fumes of gasoline wafted up her nose "Why doesn't death ever come quickly" she choked. Then she jumped, well rather wriggled seeing she was upside-down in a car seat, to see a man about 6ft and really pale looking in at her. He gazed at her and smiled. "Who are you?" Rhian coughed it was like some sumo wrestler was sitting on her lungs. "I'm Carlo Gorzi, I've called 911 their on their way," he smiled "But what the hell happened its hard to flip a Lexus coupe"

"Not in my case," Rhian tried hard to smile but the pain was searing incredibly like a knife. He laughed "Now keep looking at me and whatever you do don't go to sleep or your dead,"

"Thanks for the encouragement," Rhian scowled.

"Tetchy," he replied "Have you got any serious injuries?"

"No," Rhian replied "I think I'd be crying by now if I did."

The screech of siren's announced that paramedics would be there soon. "Anyway where did you see me I couldn't see anyone when I hit the kerb,"

"In my house, Up There it was one spectacular show it was like something out of a movie!" he recounted feverishly

"Glad I put up a good act," Rhian smirked.

"I didn't mean it like that," he sulked like a puppy. He wrenched at the door but the lock was crumpled. He gave a sigh. Then slight horn could be heard he turned and his jaw dropped.

Apocalyptically, an Umbrella tram was racing down the tram line towards, guess what, Rhian's car she turned her head and screamed "They know I survived," she shouted to Carlo.

"What?" he asked.

"I work for Umbrella I've betrayed them I've hurt someone up the ladder and they want me dead!" she yelled as she ripped the belt buckle out the socket she fell flat on her face on the roof. "Oomph," she mouthed as she thrust her hand out the window. Carlo's mouth was open looking at the racing tram. "Grab my hand you doughnut!" Rhian winced her voice rising higher and higher.

"Oh, sorry." .Rhian just glowered. Carlos tugged but to no avail Rhian's hips were stuck "Oh No pull," Rhian shouted "I know I shouldn't have eaten so many cakes…"

The tram was accelerating like it was angry ready to kill her, and spin her car like a carousel in a whirlwind. The fire truck twisted round the corner like a bullet from a gun it pulled up beside Carlo and three burly men got out and gazed up the road. Their faces flashed with horror and, with out a sound, helped Carlo and tugged hard at Rhian's petite arms but her body would not budge. The tram was 1000ft away its brakes looked as though they weren't going to come to the rescue anytime soon.

"We can't get you out!" one fireman flashed "We're going to have to hold on to you and let the tram's force unblock you."

"WHAT! It'll tear me to shreds!" Rhian gabbled as images of blood and gore raced through her mind.

"No it won't trust us," the fireman smiled like they were the 'A-Team.'.

"Trust me," Carlo said but in a truly honest way the firemen scanned him disapprovingly.

300ft.200ft.100ft

Rhian scrunched up her eyes ready for the moment of bloodcurdling screams as she would either: 1) Get Torn In Half 2) be shredded or 3) Have bowel movement to rave about for the rest of her life. Option three sounded the best to Rhian and braced herself.

The Tram's force was like an explosion Rhian's hips stretched then twanged back as the force was too great she was catapulted into Carlo who was knocked off his feet and landed in a puddle. As for the Lexus. It wasn't having a good trip. It spun out in a frenzy hit and decapitating a lamppost before smashing into the front of **Aspect an Astounding Collection Art and Furniture Store's** front window. The alarm buzzed loudly and the Lexus gave out. It burst into flames like the fiery demon from hell and exploded a carcass just nicely toasted for the scrap yard. "Well there goes $12,000" she gasped from the asphalt upon which she was lying spread-eagled. "Sorry about your loss, I'll let you grieve," Carlo laughed.

"Oi, I liked that car," Rhian muttered

" Well I'm sorry for saving your life maybe I should have left you to die peacefully together…" Carlo smiled. "I was not in love with the god damn thing, I just liked it," Rhian smiled. Carlo was funny like her brother and she liked him, he was like a breath of fresh air. "Well I'll come with you to the hospital if you want," Carlo asked as an ambulance arrived at the scene.

"That would be nice," Rhian smiled as she drifted into a daze.


	5. Apocolypse NOW!

**Resident Evil: Project Damien**

**Chapter 5: Apocalypse Now!**

Rhian looked up from the bed fear dwelling in her eyes. Carlo frowned. "You had something to do with that girl didn't you?" he questioned.

Rhian stuttered "I was forced to; I didn't mean this to happen…."

Rhian gazed as Carlo was already heading toward the door…. "They're holding my brother and I'm not able to stop working for them because they'll kill me," Rhian rushed _(rushed?)_. Carlo froze, framed by the doorway as the doctors rushed after the convulsing girl. He turned a quite serious look on his face.

"Tell me," he said harshly.

Rhian took a deep breath ready to betray Umbrella for the second day in a row. "I was thirteen. My parents died in a terrible car accident," a tear rolled down her cheek. "We were poor; my brother was just 17 but turned up to look after me. Umbrella turned up the day after my 13th birthday and said that we owed Umbrella $140,000 and they would take the house if Trevor, my brother, didn't work for them. Over the next three years he'd come back to see me but then, on my 16th birthday, he never came back and they told me they were testing on him and that the money had been carried on to me and I have to work for them and I had to release infected bees into environment and that's how she's ill she's been infected." She cried loudly as all the memories of her family, especially Trevor, Carlo gaped horrified.

"I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have quest… INFECTED? With What?" he roared.

Rhian shrunk into the bed she stuttered "It's called the D-Vaccine it's it's…," a scream erupted from down hall "That," she burst like a charging bull. Rhian threw herself out of bed. Carlo leapt from his chair. Rhian threw on some loose clothes and walked out the room.

Rhian was sick. It splattered over the marble floor at the scene in front of them. One doctor was fighting to restrain the girl that had blood tumbling out of her mouth. Then they noticed the doctor on the floor, blood was gushing from his neck. Then Carlo pieced it together, THE GIRL HAD BIT THE DOCTORS NECK OFF, the girl was rounding on the doctor restraining her. He was catapulted backwards into the X-ray machine. He was knocked unconscious. The girl shuffled slightly as she reached down towards him about to…. A vicious crack erupted from Carlo's gun as a bullet thundered into her head she keeled backwards but as she fell threw the crash trolley down the hall. It smashed into the ground. Three scalpels flew through the air. One smashed through a window behind Carlo. One grazed over Carlo's shoulder causing a shallow gash in his shoulder. "Owwww," he shouted stumbling a bit. The third was caught by Rhian with amazing agility. "Wow," Carlo gasped if she hadn't caught that it would have sliced into his chest.

"How in hell do you have a GUN?" Rhian coughed the aftertaste of sick still strong in her mouth.

"Um, I didn't tell you this before, I'm an undercover cop," Carlo calmed.

"O…k, What are you going to do? You know I did thi…" Rhian stuttered, the girl was convulsing very badly before lying stock-still.

"I don't know yet but I think we got to get out of here first," he retorted but couldn't help smiling.

The doctor awoke, Screamed. Then ran away screaming his head off. "Well that's a thank you," Carlo shot wildly like a gun.

"He was nearly eaten, I don't think he's not quite sane enough at the moment to go around thanking people," Rhian dismissed. A nurse turned round the corner, jumped, then ran away looking for someone.

A minute later, doctors were crowded round the scene like a Sunday market mumbling things and whispering in between.

"Urgh," something moaned

"What?" one doctor asked.

"I don't know," one answered They glanced around they focused on the dead doctor.

"It's Doctor Chrisandro!" They bustled round him. "No, No NOOOO," one screamed the others backed away scared. Carlo angled himself a bit. The doctor scrambled to get away but the zombie was already ripping at him. Carlo fired two shots that dug straight into the zombies head.

"You have to get out of here!" Rhian shouted at the doctors. They ran but, at the other end of the corridor 4 zombies were coming through the thick double doors. Two screamed as they slipped on the wet floor and fell next to the zombies. "Urghh," the zombies chorused as they bit and tore at the flesh. One nurse ran backwards and hid behind Rhian.

"You helped with THIS?" Carlo bellowed.

"They had my brother," Rhian cried as she thrust the crash trolley down the corridor it split one zombie in half.

"oooo," the nurse voiced.

Carlo fired one bullet then _click _"I think this means run!" Carlo said as he picked up the, very scared nurse, and then started to sprint down the hallway Rhian flinging things behind her. They barged towards the staff room they turned the knob and pushed _thud_. "It's blocked!" Carlo shouted as zombies rounded the corner.

"Let us in!" Rhian screamed banging the door. "You might be a zombie," a scared voice replied.

"We WILL be if you don't open this door!" Carlo boomed thundering fists at the door.

"O, ok," they replied the latch slid across. The scared nurse pushed them in, slammed the door and put a sofa in front of the door.

"How original," Rhian thought. A TV was glowing in the corner YOU HAVE DIED in red bloody letters were dripping "Resident Evil?" Rhian muttered.

"Hmm?" Carlo, surprised, turned. Rhian pointed at the screen.

"O," smiled the nurse Carlo rescued "Andrew," she paused "Dr Chrisandro was playing it before that girl came in…."She started crying "I loved him!" Rhian started sobbing. Carlo looked at Rhian cold steeliness in his eyes. The nurse was now breaking down she was thumbing the sofa with ever increasing ferocity. Carlo rushed over to her and slapped her. "Wow," she moaned.

"Sorry," Carlo saddened

"Um, There's something to worry about here," Rhian hushed scared. The handle of the door was shaking ominously.

"Grab it," Carlo shouted but too late the handle dived down. A subtle _click_ then _thud_. The door was pounding on the sofa.

"They are smarter," Rhian mumbled "they can do basic things; like, turn doors, use guns and most frightening of them all work _together_." The last word flowed out of Rhian's mouth **_crash!_** The sofa was smashed out of the way as three zombies slid into the room. One was holding a fire extinguisher whilst the other two ganged up on the weak nurse. Rhian picked up the nearest thing to her a table lamp; it was catapulted into the zombies' head actually knocking it off. It fell backwards landing on its own head. Meanwhile, the lamp flew through the air and smashed onto the picture which fell down and cracked again.

The nurse screamed the two zombies were nearly a foot away when. **BANG BANG.** They half-stumbled, half-fell on top of her she just screamed and screamed until Carlo picked her up "Thanks," she rushed.

The silence was deafening until " Right who are you? I'm Carlo by the way," Carlo questioned.

"I'm Rhian, but you already know that," Rhian smiled.

"I'm Carolina but I'm not a state OK?" she scowled, She had curly black hair framing her small face and round green eyes like lush forests.

"And I'm Donna," the very scared nurse stuttered she had short blonde hair small, rectangular glasses and red-full lips.

"Ok," Carlo commanded "Where's the canteen?"

"Two floors down," Carolina directed.

"But that's past the Virus Centre," she said just as **_zzz click zzzzz zzz_** as the lights blew up.

"Aaaaaaaa," Donna said as electricity buzzed between the sockets. "I don't think we should move till morning." The door was shut as Carolina or, Carol as she liked to be called, lent a chair under the handle. "They won't be able to get past that," she sneered.

"We need food," Rhian said as she picked up the fire extinguisher and threw it through the cover of the vending machine. Twix's and Mars Bars rained down out of it. Carlo leaned down and picked a Twix. "Help yourself," Rhian smirked.

"I was planning to," Carlo grinned.

"How on earth can you be happy in this?" Donna and Carol(ina) chorused.

"Because we are happy," as Rhian and Carlo's eyes stared at each other. Donna and Carol rolled their eyes.

The sofas were pulled out to make four, shabby, beds. They were soon getting ready to bed seeing as it was 1:00am they were scared but were mainly relaxed seeing as nothing had happened in three hours. The smell was gradually getting worse as the bodies died, again, "I think we better move these," Carlo mentioned staring at the bodies.

"What? I think I'm gonna puke," Rhian coughed running to the bin.

"You honestly I'll even go near them?" Donna retreated as she moved to the window.

"I might break a nail," Carol trawled

"Girls," Carlo moaned as he dragged one of the corpses to one, bloodied, corner of the room "These stink!" he wretched.

"This isn't looking good," Donna remarked as she glanced down into the dark street. A car smashed into a lamppost as the driver was surrounded by zombies. Donna looked away.

"Are you sure that door's safe?" Carolina sniped.

"Yes," he replied.

"Ok, then," she frosted like ice.

**Six Hours Earlier…**

Terri awoke with a splitting headache and her vision a tiny bit blurred. "Tez?" a voice echoed from somewhere.

"James?" Terri asked.

"Tez!" he said hugging her as three more familiar faces peered through the door. "Arnold? Ned? Merc?" Terri questioned.

"That's me," Arnold smiled.

"You guessed right," Ned voiced.

"How did you know?" Merc giggled.

"A stab in the dark," Terri smiled, getting out of bed her vision instantly becoming better.

"That doctor Rhian? She poisoned you with Characin a Cuban drug apparently, devised in the cold war, they had to scan the internet to find out what it was…" James reported.

"It'll take between 5-25 days to get your whole memory back…." Ned Braced.

"WHAT! If I meet that girl I'll… I'll," she roared.

"We know Tez we'll help you," Merc added smiling like a maniac.

"Wait, What's that?" Rhian pointed gesturing towards the back of James's head like a mad man.

"Stitches, I hit my head when you collapsed on me," he smirked

"Couldn't help it I think I 'fell' for you," Terri laughed.

"As if," James smiled.

"Huh," Terri whispered to herself the pain of being rejected all the time stabbed at her knife again and again. _Why can't I just tell him?_ She thought. Mercedes smiled glancing out the window.

"Owwww, she looks really rough," Mercedes gulped. They crowded over to the, slightly frosted, window. The crash bed trolley whipped round the corner as the girl threw up crimson blood into a silver, metallic basin. "I hate hospitals," she drawled. Everyone's attention spans dropping outrageously fast. "Always associated with death," Mercedes finished like a scholar.

"Although, I could listen to your poetic poems everyday, I think it's time we leave." James joked.

"Same here," Ned joined.

"Yeah, I'd really like to get out of her…." Terri's sentence was cut off with.

_**What?**_

_**NOOOOOOOOO!**_

_**Aaaaaaaaaa**_

_**Bang!**_

"This can't be good," Terri shouted as they rushed down the corridor to see the carnage. There was blood everywhere it was like the chainsaw massacre on a huge scale. "Uhhhhhhhhh,"

"What was that?" James asked.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhh,"

"Whatever it is, it's getting closer," Mercedes flowed freaking out. Then 'it' cam into view it was a human but one certainly not living the flesh was hanging off and blood stains were dotted all over his torn shirt. He had a knife gripped like a clamp I his right hand. It crept towards them. They were rooted to the spot. They couldn't move. A pumping noise echoed nearby. **Boom!**


	6. Unforeseen Circumstances

**Chapter 6: **

**Unforeseen Circumstances**

Blood spattered all over them. Mercedes Freaked. "What...the? Blood, blood," she started frantically wiping blood away from her eyes. A tall man with fiery brown eyes was pointing a Winchester shotgun at Mercedes.

"Don't shoot we're not one of them," James spluttered, as he swung the barrel of the gun round on James. He was trembling.

"What? How Do I know," he whispered. He was crying.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh,"

"Watch Out Behind you!" Terri shouted as James blocked its path.

"It could've bin' one a' you," he stuttered his shotgun arm swinging wildly covering all angles. Except behind. The zombie tore into the mans neck. He started shooting violently. **BANG! BANG! BANG! **One round smashed the light making the corridor ten times eerier. The second blew off the zombies face revealing a cracked skull and flecks of muscle. "Ahhhhh," Mercedes screamed as she fainted into Terries arms. The third hit the wall. Flecks of plaster shot off in crazy directions. One shard embedded in James's left leg "aaargh," James cried as his left leg collapsed. The man collapsed to the ground. They rushed over to him.

His voiced crackled "Terri…. Mum…. Still… In….Umbrella, Take… my… card." Terri started crying. Her mum. How could _she _of forgotten about her? Her own mum? Terri felt ashamed.

"We have got to find a phone," Ned urged "Our parents." His face saddened. He never really got along with his parents but now things had changed DRAMATICLY. Mercedes started blinking. "You alright?" Ned questioned.

"I think but I still feel sick," Mercedes answered. James walked up to the black, blood spattered, Winchester. He glanced over it, heavy in his hands. Terri stared at him. "Your not thinking of_ using _that are you?" she questioned.

"Well I don't think we're going to kill many zombies, with pink teddy bears, here you go," he answered a little bit too harsh passing her a scalpel. "You might need it." Terri glared at him.

"How do you know how to fire a gun?" she asked.

"One thing my father **_did_** show me," he answered affronted.

"Sorry for asking," she chipped in.

James fiddled with the shard of plaster.

"Don't," Terri nagged.

He didn't listen. He pulled at the plaster. Blood spurted out of the wound. Mercedes' face was a picture of sickness. Blood was now pouring out making a pool. James screamed.

"It Kills!"

As if on cue a nurse barged in being chased by three zombie 'doctors.' She stared at the shotgun. Help me was swimming around in her head as Ned snatched up the shotgun.

"Hey…" James choked. Ned cocked the shotgun in his shoulder blade. Took aim and fired. The rounds literally 'blew apart' the zombies casting lumps of flesh everywhere.

"Oh Yeah," Ned laughed. The nurse gazed up.

"You… You saved me," she cast as she hugged him.

"Ok, Ok," he cringed. She immediately moved towards toward the open wound on his leg.

"Why did you take it out?" she questioned "You really shouldn't." James looked up to Terri to see Terri gazing down him with all-knowingness in her eyes. She whipped out a bandage wrapped it round the wound and walked into the Medical room.

Her scream bellowed out the room as she fell to the floor. "Ruuuuuuuunnnnnnn!" Ned screamed lending support to James who now had a significant limp. They sprinted and limped away. The corridor stretched away but their prayers were not answered. Zombies were cascading down from the other end.

"In here!" James pointed as he gestured to a room marked Kelly Parkers Office. They burst in. A zombie was seemingly waiting, it leapt at Mercedes before. **BOOM. **The zombie fell back a massive hole in its chest congealed blood seeping from the wound. Ned uncharacteristically blew on top of the shotgun and smiled. Mercedes and Terri rolled their eyes. Arnold Stared.

"What?" he questioned. Arnold hinged a chair underneath the handle. Arnolds wound seemed drenched with blood. A computer lay open to anyone on the desk. A little sign was beside the computer on the ornate desk. It read Kelly Parker (Head of Advertising).

"I think it's time to see what happened," Arnold commanded "Don't you?" everyone nodded. He strode over to the computer. He opened the documents and then clicked on person several files stared up at him each describing it own urgency.

"I'll check the desk," Mercedes joined. Arnold clicked on a file named **'Helton G Project'**. The screen blinked up at them. Ned's jaw steadily dropped Mercedes stopped and gaped at the account on the computer. Arnold sat, stunned.

_August 10th 2004,_

_Final clear up of Racoon City after Nuclear bomb. One sample of the unstable G virus retained. Tests were immediately carried out on it. Virus was found to be in full capable use. Immediate duplications were carried out sufficient virus now in storage for further tests. _

_August 22nd_

_Several Tests completed virus strains are better than ever before plans. We tested on both female and male subjects; male had very volatile results with increased agility and strength. Whereas females had much better mental agility compared to less physical agility and strength. Category Level 5._

_August 28th_

_ One main subject has been unstable now for the past three weeks. We gave orders to the Lucifer tyrant once it had finished its business shall it come back to the lab. It failed to do so._

_August 30th _

_We've come to conclusion that the project on the Lucifer tyrant wasn't as effective as we thought. Though it brought many advantages it was not what we were hoping for. However our latest creation, the G tyrant shows far more superiority and strength compared to Lucifer._

_September 2nd _

_We found reports that Project Lucifer had been killed. No surprises there. _

_September 6th_

_Fredrick Hiller. I wonder sometimes why God put such pathetic people on this earth. Recently had an argument with this Fredrick Hiller, him and his small world's thoughts on the G tyrant are so dreadful and think that it should be killed off. I can't see that happening any time soon._

_September 8th_

_Fredrick and the rest of us had an even bigger fall out. In addition to Fredrick's thoughts, he put them in matters of the police._

_September 12th_

_We've been checking how the G tyrant has been progressing and in my opinion it's one of the best creations yet. The G tyrant is accessing much more knowledge and strength and will soon be ready to step outside into the real world._

"Whoa…how can anyone be so…so disturbed to make one of those things?" Arnold said, still gaping at the screen.

Four booming knocks on the door was enough to make all six of them jump around.

"Who…who is it?" Ned asked, wiping his forehead.

"Uhhhhhhhhhhhhh,"

"My god! How fast can zombies go these days?" Mercedes questioned. "Quick, someone, find anything that looks like a weapon!"

"Will a rocket launcher do?" Terri said on all fours reaching into a middle sized cardboard box.

"You have a rocket launcher over there?" Mercedes shouted out whilst keeping an eye on the door. "Well pass it over!"

"Nope, just dreaming what it would be like to have one. But I do have a handgun."

"Terri! This is no time to joke around! Quick pass over the gun, that'll do for now."

Mercedes snatched the gun from her hand and hand gestured the others to hide under the desk.

"Uh, we are not letting you do this alone you idiot!" Arnold frowned to her. 

"Actually…I'm okay with her plan." Ned said, ashamed whilst shaking.

"Shut up Ned." Terri said giving him a small push.

"If you don't mind, I'm just going to hide behind this file cabinet." The nurse said.

No one heard what she had said so that was enough for her. She didn't wait for an answer so she went along with her plan.

Meanwhile, Mercedes was standing near the door; gun in her hands panting as if she'd just ran around the world and back.

The clean white door shook as everyone realised now, that there was more than one zombie outside. The groaning sounds of the Umbrella victims slowly got louder and louder making the four sweat more each second.

_Crash! _Down went the door.

Mercedes jumped back one pace but still managed to get her toe squashed.

"Ouch…"

The gun dropped to the floor beneath Ned's feet. All he could do was stare at it.

"Ned! Pick it up! Pick it up!" All of them screamed.

He twitched.

James grabbed a gun from a shelf above. "Take that evil zombie dudes!" He said, impressed with himself.

He took aim at another.

_Click_

"Crap…not already." James staggered backwards until he was in a corner. He crouched down onto the floor. "No, no, no, no!" He bellowed.

He grabbed the plant pot sitting next to him and clunked it over the zombie's head.

It fell to the ground.

"I did say no." James smirked.

James picked up a shard of the plant pot and set off to another target.

Sliding toward him was two other zombies. Ready as ever to kill them, he stuck the shard into one of the two's forehead.

The zombie carelessly bumped into a few boxes stacked up on top of each other as a heavy object fell closer and closer to James. James was too busy fighting off the zombie as the object fell on top of his head.

"Ahh my head…"

James looked up to see the room once again.

But his eyelids shut and he dropped to the floor.

Terri climbed on top of the desk as zombies flowed in.

"Get away from me you evil creeps!" She screamed. "Get away, get away!"

As Terri realised that plan was not working, she jumped behind the desk landing on the other boxes.

Chucking useless objects beside, she searched for more weapons.

A book flew at Arnold's head. He ducked immediately and picked up the apple peeler, which he guessed also would have been flown at his head.

Arnold stood up watching the zombie near by slide towards Ned. Arnold's steady hand moved upwards ready to stab the apple peeler into the zombie's back.

The zombie turned around to face Arnold.

Now staring at the zombie in its milky eyes, Arnold had a change of plans. With full force, he skewered the weapon into the zombie's forehead.

It staggered backwards for a few seconds and finally fell to the floor.

_Bang _

Arnold watched as another zombie fell to floor.

_Bang_

Another - sprawled on the floor.

He realised Ned hadn't picked up the gun after all.

Mercedes' heart was beating like a drum role. Turning as she attacked, she managed to get just fewer than ten zombies.

_Click_

"No…" Mercedes gulped and chucked the gun to the floor. It was now amongst the other useless objects and she sprinted over to where Terri was, still scampering around for weapons.

"Mercedes it's no use, we will have to think of a new plan. There's just nothing helpful in here." Terri whimpered.

"There's got to be something…"

Mercedes looked at Terri. She could see Terri was right, there was no use. Everything in the office was…office like and not adaptable to a scene like fighting zombies.

She cuddled close to Terri.

Ned had no weapon in his hand and if anyone was watching, there was no time to find one either. His punches were pathetic, but that was all he had.

The fear in his eyes created streams of tears.

He'd never had a second thought of hitting someone; this was too much for him.

_Help me. Help me. Help me. God I'm so screwed._

Ned thought the same thoughts over and over until he gave up. He got breathless and collapsed to the floor. The floor was scattered with many bodies as if it was a war.

James blinked. He hadn't realised it, but he had passed out. What had happened? He sat up from the floor. Lying next to him was a rotting body, its mouth gaping open as if in pain. The body's eyes were milky; they seemed only to be looking up. James wondered what had caused the person to be in such pain. In the forehead lied a bullet, straight in between the eyes.

He finally realised what was going on. He jumped to his feet.

"Ahhh," James screamed in shock. "Zombie!"

"Yeah, my feelings exactly," said Arnold from across the room.

Arnold's last hope was the same apple peeler he had used earlier on. He searched for the zombie with a metal object sticking out of its head.

"Found it." Arnold said to himself.

Arnold's first plan, to stab the zombie in the back, became successful this time as he attacked the few zombies around Terri and Mercedes.

Mercedes stood up and held out her hand to Terri.

"You girls alright?" Arnold asked.

"Thanks to you, yeah, thank you." Terri answered, letting out a miniature smile.

"You seen Ned?" Arnold curiously asked.

"No…we haven't." Terri once again, answered.

"Oh my god…" Terri rushed over to the bodies, stepping over each one. She came across Ned. "Guys, I've found Ned."

Hurriedly, Terri and Arnold joined Mercedes to look at Ned's poor self.

"We've gotta get him out of here" Mercedes said.

"But we can't move him!" Terri squealed.

"But he can't stay here amongst the rotting dead bodies, can he?" Mercedes pointed out.

Arnold grabbed his arms.

"Grab his legs will you, James?" Arnold kindly asked.

"Sure."

"Are you sure he won't fall like that?" Terri wondered.

"Yeah, I think it's better if you put him over your shoulder." Terri informed.

"Shut up. Do you want to be the one carrying him?" Arnold said.

"Um…you weren't planning to go without me, were you?" A shy voice came behind the file cabinet. The nurse came to view with the others and she smoothed herself down.

"You!" Mercedes said amazed. "Where the hell did you get to?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Why couldn't you have helped?"

"I…I'm sorry kids. It's just not really my thing, fighting." She said ashamed.

"And you think our thing is fighting off zombies?" Arnold asked, annoyed.

The nurse fell silent. She walked over to James and took Ned off of his shoulders, carrying him on her back instead.

"We should get out of here." Terri softly told them.

The five survivors walked outside of the door, everyone unsure if Ned was also counted as a survivor now.

Shortly after, they found a safe place to put Ned down.

The room belonged to a Joshua Clark. The room looked identical to the last room they had been in, maybe a few belongings placed in different places.

The sulky nurse placed Ned on the shiny floor.

Mercedes knelt down beside him moving his hair out of his eyes. "You're going to be fine, Ned."

"So, um, nurse," James spluttered, "what's your name anyways?"

She moved her eyes off Ned to James. "Nurse Lauren."

"Hey, Nurse Lauren. I'm James."

She nodded as if to say 'nice to meet you'.

"I'm Mercedes. I'm…I'm sorry about shouting at you back there."

"I'm also sorry." Nurse Lauren informed.

"This is Terri," Mercedes pointed to Terri, "This is…"

"Arnold. Nice to meet you Nurse Lauren."

Nurse Lauren took back her attention to Ned on the floor. For a minute or so she watched him breathing. Her face looked curious as she looked at him again.

"What is it?" Arnold asked.

She put her head to his chest. She opened his eyelids.

"Guys…your friend isn't breathing." She bowed her head.

"Oh my god..." Mercedes stared at Ned. "Do…do something."

"I'm afraid, I don't think I can."

**(-)(-)(-)**


End file.
